yogibearsadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Yogi Bear's Adventures of Robin Hood
Yogi Bear's Adventures of Robin Hood is another Hanna Barbera crossover created by TheCityMaker. It appeared on YouTube on February 19, 2012. Plot: The film is narrated by a rooster minstrel named Alan-a-Dale (mentioned verball only, while credited officially on-screen as "The Rooster") who describes Robin Hood and Little John as outlaws who dwell in Sherwood Forest, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor people of Nottingham. They are constantly pursued by the Sheriff of Nottingham and his men. One day, Yogi Bear and the gang entered Sherwood Forest and met Robin Hood and Little John (who is revealed to be Yogi's 2nd cousin) and they join the two in their adventures. Prince John, the ruling king of England passes through Nottingham. After his servant Sir Hiss hypnotised King Richard into going to battle in The Crusades, Prince John made himself king and began collecting taxes from the people of England to become richer (along with Dick Dastardly and Muttley). Robin and Little John disguise themselves as a female fortune tellers and manage to steal Prince John with Yogi Bear and the others helping. Robin is romantically infatuated with Maid Marian who shares his feelings, although they have not seen each other for years. An opportunity arises for their reunion when Prince John announces an archery tournament disguised as a chatty stork from Devonshire and Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie, and Doggie Daddy joins him and competes against the Sheriff and others. Hiss discovers Robin's and Yogi and his friends' identity but is trapped in a barrel of ale by Friar Tuck and Alan-a-Dale. Robin wins, but his disguise is blown by Prince John who orders him, Yogi Bear and his friends to be executed. Little John, who has been disguised as the Duke of Chutney, threatens Prince John, starting a battle between Robin, Little John, Yogi Bear and the others, and Prince John's soldiers. Robin and Maid Marian are reunited, and the townsfolk (along with our heroes) all retreat into Sherwood Forest where they dub Prince John as the "Phony King of England". Enraged by this, Prince John maximises taxes to impossible amounts and all who cannot pay are put in prison. Alan-a-Dale is among the unfortunate one. The Sheriff visits Friar Tuck's church where he steals money from a poor box, enraging Friar Tuck into attacking the Sheriff, leading to his arrest. Prince John decides to hang Friar Tuck, prompting Robin, Little John, and Yogi Bear and the others to rescue him. On the night before Friar Tuck's hanging, Robin, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Top Cat, Snagglepuss, Wally Gator and Doggie Daddy steals a large amount of taxation money from Prince John's bedroom while Little John, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Augie Doggie, Magilla Gorilla, Peter Potamus, Squiddly Diddly and Atom Ant free Friar Tuck and the other townsfolk, who all escape on a cart. Yogi Bear and the others also joins with the townsfolk. The Sheriff confronts Robin in Prince John's castle and sets the castle on fire. Robin is forced to flee to the spire of the castle but falls into a river, seemingly shot by archers. He survives, much to Prince John's anger, and the destruction of the castle which belonged to John's beloved mother, sends him over the edge. Later, King Richard returns and pardons Robin, Little John, and Yogi Bear and the others, and forces Prince John, Hiss and the Sheriff to do hard labour. Robin and Maid Marian get married and depart to places unknown with Little John and a young rabbit named Skippy in tow. Yogi Bear and the others rode off into the sunset to see what new adventure awaits them. Trivia: *Little John will revealed to be Yogi's 2nd cousin. *Dick Dastardly and Muttley will be working for Prince John. *Like Disneydaniel93's film Pooh's Adventures of Robin Hood, and Disneydaniel93's film, Ash Ketchum Meets Robin Hood, This is a PAL film. Audio Used From: *Beauty and the Beast *Hercules *Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats *The Emperor's New Groove *The Prince of Egypt *Pinocchio *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Thumbelina *The Jungle Book *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Clips Used From Films/Shows: *Yogi Bear and the Invasion of the Space Bears *Yogi's Treasure Hunt *The Yogi Bear Show *Laff-A-Lympics *Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose *The Magilla Gorilla Show *Peter Potamus *Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats *Yogi's Gang *The Atom Ant Show *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear *The Secret Squirrel Show *Top Cat *Wacky Races *The Good, The Bad, and Huckleberry Hound *The Quick Draw McGraw Show *Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper *The Huckleberry Hound Show *The New Yogi Bear Show *Wake, Rattle, & Roll *Yogi's Ark Lark *Yogi's First Christmas *Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration: 50 Years of Hanna-Barbera *Casper's First Christmas Category:TheCityMaker Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Series